


Finding Fay

by venustomars



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: :), Body Dysphoria, Dadza pog, F/M, Found Family, Gender Dysphoria, Sleepy Bois Inc Fluff, Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, X2, maybe romantic maybe platonic, mmmm should Fay be pan?, mmmmm how to tag, my oc is pan, oh this aint google, phil is characters uncle, probably romantic with tommy and oc, slight angst, so she gayyyy, uhhhhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venustomars/pseuds/venustomars
Summary: after coming out as trans to her family, fay is kicked out. she is quickly reached out to by her uncle, philza, to come live with him and kristin (his wife). she agreed, not having anywhere else to go.she is introduced to minecraft streaming and made friends quickly with the rest of sbi. little did she know how much meeting wilbur, tommy, and techno would change her life.also this is my first fic on here so please bare with me here :)
Relationships: TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	1. Leaving

**Author's Note:**

> this is probably going to be crap but oh well.

"get out."

the hopefully last words I ever hear from my parents.

I run upstairs and grab my backpack. I stuff as much clothes in as I can. I grab my phone, headphones, and charger and stuff them into my hoodie pocket. I glance over at my desk and take the photo of me and my friends from school and put it in my front pocket of my bag. I quickly grab my stash of money (about $200) and put it in my bag as well.

as I enter the down stairs, I flip them off as I exit the house.

walking down the street, I realize what I just did.

I have no where to go.

I literally only have $200 and I'm a teenager.

I feel my phone buzz in my pocket.

Uncle Phil  
hey, your dad told me what happened  
your welcome to come to my house or I can come pick you up.

The Child  
thank you Uncle Phil  
also I would prefer to go by Fay now  
please

Uncle Phil  
absolutely kiddo 👍

The Child  
thank you

I let him know that i can walk to his house but he insists on picking me up. I walk to a cafe down the road and send him my location so it’s easier to find me. I look around at the crowd at the small shop. I felt as if everyone was staring at me. It made my anxiety act up and i felt as i was going to begin hyperventilating soon. It began to get hard to breathe in my mask, i exited the shop and stood outside to wait for my uncle. I tapped my foot quickly and nervously outside, trying to take deep breaths. 

I eventually see his car pull up right in front of me, him rolling down his window so i could make sure it was him. I run up to the door and open it. Getting in the car, i toss my backpack in the back seat.

“Thank you,” i said to him once i put on my seatbelt. he smiled at me and put his hand on my shoulder.

"fay, you don't have to thank me. we're family. me and kristin would do anything for you, you know that." he said, ruffling my hair and then pulling away from the cafe. i look out the window and smile. 

living with uncle phil and aunt kristin is going to be nice.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oop- this is a short chapter cuz i’m lazy and have to go to school.


	2. Meeting them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fay gets to meet phils friends after she's lived there for a couple of weeks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i don't really have much to say so enjoy i guess

after living with phil and kristin for a bit, i asked phil if he could show me how to stream on twitch. I’ve seen a lot of his streams recently and it seemed really fun. He said that we should start with having me as a guest on one of his streams and i agreed.

“Hello chat, today’s stream is going to be a little bit different. I have my niece staying with me for a bit and she wanted to be on the stream, so here she is!” phil said, introducing me to the stream. I had a wig on that i bought with kristin last week. It was my favorite out of the three that we bought. It was dark brown and went down to my shoulders and it was slightly wavy. It was the same color as my own hair color and it made me look like i grew out my hair. I smiled at the camera and waved a little.

“Hi, i’m Fay” i muttered to the views, still a little nervous. 

I looked over at chat and saw a bunch of people were excited to see me for some reason.

-{user1} - WHOOOO WOMAN POG  
-{user2} - HELLOOOOO  
-{tommyinnit} - philza who is this random woman

I smiled at the comments as they sped by

“Tommy, Fay is my niece. I’ve told you about her before doofus.”

“You’ve told your friends about me?” i asked my uncle, my eyes widening in panic. Did he tell them that i’m trans? I don’t think i’m ready for anyone else except for phil and kristin to know yet.

“Yeah i told them that my niece was visiting me for a while. Thats all.” he said kindly, smiling down at me. I nodded my head and calmed down a little bit at his explanation. 

I heard a ding come from phil’s computer before someone screaming very loudly into their mic. 

“PHILZA MINECRAFT! INTRODUCE ME TO THIS WOMAN...please.”

“Tommy, i swear to god-” Phil started to say before i decided to just introduce myself.

“Hello tommy, i’m Fay. It’s nice to meet you.” i said, making sure i was close enough to the mic for it to pick up my voice.

It was quiet for a moment before i heard him cough on the other end of the call.

“Hello there, i’m tommy. But it seems you already knew that.” he said

“Yeah, because Phil has said your name multiple times since you’ve been here.” i said plainly

“Oh,right. I forgot about that part-” he said, laughing at the end, cutting himself off.

“Is there any specific reason you’re here tommy?” Phil asked the blonde.

“Yes actually, Wilbur told me to get my way onto your stream.i don’t really know why though.” he said sounding confused.

Phil sighed and went to another tab on his computer. I didn’t look at what, as that would be an invasion of his privacy.

“Hello?” a new voice in the call said.

“Wil, why did you want tommy to join my stream?” Phil asked the man, who I now knew as Wil, probably Wilbur.

“No reason. I just thought it would be funny.” he said nonchalantly. Phil still looked sceptical at his explanation. 

“Okayyyy, anyways, i was hoping to show Fay around the smp and have her play as me for a little bit. Do you guess want to get on and help me show her around.

“Sure!”  
“Perhaps-” Wilbur and Tommy said at the same time. I giggled at their responses as phil moved out of the way so my chair could be in front of the computer. 

Phil grabbed the mouse from in front of me and opened minecraft. He switched to my account, which i had set up earlier and went to open the smp. Phil had talked to Dream and got me whitelisted earlier that morning. I logged into the smp and was met with an area surrounded by walls. I didn’t bother waiting for Tommy or Wilbur to come get me as i had some sort of idea on where to go. I walked around until i came upon an area with a nether portal. I saw Tommy and Wilbur come up some stairs leading to it. 

“Hello woman!” Tommy yells loudly as his character runs up to me. He shifts in front of me for a few seconds before turning around.

“Follow me, we must meet up with Ranboo and the new guy, Mr. Charlie Slimecicle.” Tommy said, leading me away from the portal. My eyes lit up when he said Slimecicle.

“Wait, Slimecicle’s on the smp?”I said excitedly. I had been a fan of Slimecicle for a while but I have been busy recently so I haven't had the chance to watch any streams of his.

“You know the guy?” Tommy asked

“No, i don’t know him personally but i’ve been watching his content for a while and he’s one of my favorite youtubers.” I said, panicking a little bit. I wasn’t planning on meeting my comfort youtuber today.

“Mmm well you're going to meet him now so be prepared.” He said, as we got closer to Ranboo and Charlie.

[tommyinnit] vc 2

“Hello fellas!” Tommy yelled as they joined the vc we were in.

“Heyyyyy Tommyyyyyy!” Charlie said loudly into his mic.

“Who’s with you Tommy?” Ranboo asked the blonde. Oh right, I was on my own minecraft account but on Phil’s discord. 

“Ah yes, meet Fay. This is Philza Minecrafts niece. She’s pretty pog. Also a big fan of yours Charlie Slimecicle.” Tommy said, making me panic.

“Tommy! What the fuck!” I said, my voice cracking a little as I yelled.

Everyone in the call started laughing, including me.

“Well it’s nice to faynally meet you…” Charlie said, chuckling at his pun.

“That's just not funny.” Tommy said

“What do you meannn tommy. Its hilarious! Right, Fay?” Charlie said, arguing back to him, dragging me into it.

“I’m sorry Tommy, but i’m going to have to agree with Charlie. It was pretty funny.” i said, giggling a little, thinking about the pun.

“I’VE BEEN BETRAYED! HOW DARE YOU WOMAN!” Tommy shouted angrily.

“I’m sorry Tommy!” i yelled jokingly

“YOU ONLY AGREED WITH HIM CUZ HE’S YOUR FAVORITE!” He yelled more.

“Well no shit Tommy, he’s my favorite because of his puns, and puns are the best.” I explained, chuckling at the boy's yelling.

“WELL I CAN MAKE PUNS TO YOU KNOW!” He shouted, “LIKE HAVE A NICE FAY, OR OR OR- yeah i only have the one. BUT YOU GET THE POINT” He exclaimed, extremely loudly i might add.

“Tommy what in the world-” Phil said after Tommy’s yelling.

I laughed a little at the situation, as did everyone else. I decided to look at chat, as i hadn’t in a little bit

{user4} - why the hell is this so funny i-  
{user5} - who is this? I just joined  
{user6} @user5 she’s phil’s niece :)

I smiled at the comments and went back to the conversation. Charlie and Tommy had started arguing about the puns again and Phil and Wilbur were trying to get them to stop. I noticed that Ranboo wasn't talking to any of them, so i decided to walk my character over to him. 

“Hello, Mr. Ranboo” I said to him.

“Uh, hello there.” He said, awkwardly.

“How are you today?” I asked, trying to make conversation.

“Um, I'd say pretty good. What about you?” He replied, sounding less awkward than before.

“I’m doing great actually! I met my favorite youtuber, i’m on my first stream, and i’m hopefully making friends.” I said, turning my character over to Tommy and Charlie beating each other up.

“I WILL BEAT YOU UP BITCH” 

“TRY ME MOTHERFUCKER”

“They seem nice,” I said, turning back to Ranboo. His character nodded before heading over to Tommy and Charlie and taking out a diamond sword. He killed them both and left them screaming at him.

I burst out laughing and almost fell out of my chair. 

“Fay, are you okay?”Uncle Phil asked as I tried to stabilize myself in my seat.

“Yeah- I’m fine,” i said, trying to steady my breathing from how hard i laughed

Phil pulled my chair back towards the desk, as I had rolled backwards when laughing.

“Ok I think that's enough streaming for today.” Phil said, trying to pat down my wig, as it got messed up during this whole ordeal.

I was about to protest, when I saw we’d been streaming for an hour and a half. I was getting pretty hungry so I agreed.

“Bye boys, It was lovely to meet you all.” i said, smiling at the camera and making my character jump up and down in the game. 

They all said bye to me before Phil left the call and ended the stream. 

“So, how was everyone?” Phil asked me.

“They were great! That was so much fun, thank you for letting me stream with you today!” I said, hugging my uncle. He hugged me back for a minute before pulling away and ruffling my hair, that messing up my wig a little. I pouted at him when he did that and he just chuckled. 

“Get ready, me, you, and Kristin are going out to lunch soon.” he said, leaving the room. I smiled and headed to my room to get ready. As i was about to find something to wear, i felt my phone buzz a few times. I looked and saw i had a few discord notifications

tommyinnit has requested to follow you

Ranboo has requested to follow you

Slimecicle has requested to follow you 

WilburSoot has requested to follow you

\-------------------------------------------------------

hope you liked it! this was much longer than my last chapter lmao


End file.
